traversetownfandomcom-20200214-history
Ootori Kyouya
The true manager of the club, Kyoya is shown to be calculating, knowledgable, and scheming, although not a bad person (to an extent). He is from a very powerful big-business family that deals predominantly in medicine, and secretly feels slightly overshadowed by his older brothers, who he knows are far more likely to one day inherit the company instead of him. However, despite the circumstances, he does have great confidence in his own abilities and finds the situation to be more of an interesting game than a roadblock. He does all the financial and planning aspects of the Host Club, from managing budgets to selling off merchandise. His manner towards clients is very pleasant and civil, and is said to be "the cool type." As a complete foil to Tamaki, even in appearance, he often realizes things Tamaki or the others are too naive to understand (and usually keeps the information to himself for his own amusement), and is the "Mom" to the father figure of Tamaki. He is often polite to people who are in power or related to it, and claims he only helps people so he can get ahead in the business circles. Appearance Kyouya has short, black hair, usually styled into a smart/casual look. He is skinny. He is five feet ten inches tall and wears slim, rimless glasses which seem to flash when he's scheming or angry. His fashion sense is not intellectual as his character may suggest, however his entire wardrobe is full of designer wear. He's most often seen in jeans and designer tops when he isn't in his school uniform and he seems to have a preferance for darker clothes. His eyes are a grey/brown colour. Kyouya is always dressed well, usually pulling off a smart/casual look without fault. Personality Kyoya is "the cool type". He is cool, logical, and has superior intelligence. He also can come across as rather detatched, and sometimes downright threatening when he wants to. He won't do anything that doesn't have any benefit for him, however Haruhi has wondered if maybe he wishes to gain something intangible from his relationship with his friends. He is considered the "Shadow King" of the Host Club, controlling all aspects of it while still being only second-in-command. Kyouya is a very realistic and pragmatic guy who takes everything for granted and gets things in return. He is very accurate in all things especially when it comes in money or financial things. Despite having quite antagonistic traits, the Host Club wouldn't be as half as successful without Kyoya's uptight resourcefulness. Kyoya has low blood pressure and wakes up with a bad temper, earning him the nickname of "Hypotensive Devil". As such, he tends to sleep in until noon. Arrival in Traverse Town Kyouya arrived in Traverse Town with Tamaki being one of the few residents that arrived in this manner. After finding out Haruhi was also in Traverse Town, they made sure she was safe before getting a room together at the Inn. They also managed to get the job of being in charge of the resturant at the Inn and have been busy making preperations for openning it in the style of the Host Club. They also recently found out Kikaru and Koaru have also recently appeared in Traverse Town. Category:Residents Category:Ouran High School Host Club